


My Doll

by sunflow3r_bby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst(?), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3r_bby/pseuds/sunflow3r_bby
Summary: You're supposed to take care of the things you truly love.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	My Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags first before reading!

“You’re going to be good tonight right?”  
  


“Yes, yes I’ll be good!” Chenle’s voice pitched as he looked up at the man who was staring down at him. 

“You’re going to stay by my side the whole time unless told otherwise right?” his voice dropped a bit. 

Chenle nodded hastily. 

“Words” the man demanded. 

“I’ll stay by your side all night unless told otherwise, I swear hyung” Chenle said and bounced on the balls of his feet. 

“Good, I’m putting my faith in you little one. Don’t break it okay? It won’t end well.” 

“I promise” Chenle said while looking up at the man with shimmering eyes.

“Now get dressed and make sure to cover the marks” his hyung said and hugged Chenle, the younger hugged back instantly.

“Okay” he said softly into his hyung’s chest. The elder left the room, only cracking the wooden door like he knew Chenle would be too terrified to leave the room. 

Chenle’s been with his hyung for a year and he’s thankful for the room that was given to him, he’s thankful for everything his hyung does for him. 

He walked to his bed where a suit was laid upon his blue bed sheets. He stripped down his t-shirt and sweatpants and put them in the dirty laundry basket. Then he began dressing, trying not to look at the marks on his body that were given to him when he was once bad. He wasn’t like that anymore, his hyung helped him get better.

After finishing buttoning the dress shirt he tucked it into the navy dress pants and made sure to put on the nice belt his hyung had provided. Then he put on the blazer that’s the same color of his pants. He slipped on a black pair of socks and a pair of nice shoes. He looked at himself in the full length mirror that his hyung had mounted to his wall. Smiling a bit seeing his appearance he felt the need to thank his hyung because he had helped him clean up for the event. 

It’s a special night tonight, his hyung’s boss had invited them to his birthday. Well, he invited his hyung but then said he was welcome to bring anyone, and Chenle was honored to be picked.

“I’m done!” Chenle raised his voice and then heard footsteps coming towards his room. The door creaked open and Chenle turned towards it with a smile on his face. The elder walked forwards with a gentle smile and took Chenle’s face in his hands, tilting his head up to look down at him. 

Chenle felt shy with his hyung looking at him and blushed. 

“Do I-I look okay?” Chenle asked worriedly.

“Oh Lele, you look wonderful. You look like a doll, my precious, precious doll” he said and brushed a stray hair away from Chenle’s cheek. 

“Thank you Jaehyun hyung” Chenle looked up at him with such trusting eyes. 

“You’re welcome doll,” Jaehyun said back, his dimples on display and Chenle buried his face into the elder’s chest. Jaehyun laughed and held him close. 

· ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · 

Chenle’s hands began to sweat, it’s been awhile since he was around so many people, especially high class people. Now pulling up to the huge mansion made him quesy. Jaehyun didn’t seem to notice. He parked the car and they got out so a chauffeur could park Jaehyun’s car somewhere. Chenle quickly went to Jaehyun’s side, lightly holding onto the corner of the elders blazer. Jaehyun didn’t seem to mind, instead he handed over his keys and walked up the steps towards the estate, Chenle right next to him. 

Once inside Chenle looked around, plenty of people were littered about talking and smiling, there was the light sound of piano coming from somewhere, and their attire was so posh. Jaehyun walked in like it was nothing and Chenle let go of his blazer so he wouldn’t seem weird to the fancy people. 

Jaehyun stopped and turned around and looked at Chenle. 

_Oh no, did he want me to hold on?_

His mind started to go haywire, scared that he’s been bad. 

But then Jaehyun smiled, his dimples on display. He took a step closer to Chenle and rested his hand on his shoulder.

“I’m going to greet the host, how about you go over to that table with food and get something light, it may be awhile before we eat an actual meal here. This is where you can prove yourself okay? Choose your actions wisely” Jaehyun said. After that statement Chenle felt his breath being taken away. _What if he messes up? What would be his punishment? No no, he’ll be good, he promised to be good._

“Okay, I’ll be good hyung” he said and smiled up at the male. Jaehyun seemed to smile even more and rubbed his shoulder.

“I know you will. I’ll be back soon” he said before taking his hand away and turning around. He walked away, weaved through the people and then finally out of sight. Chenle felt anxiety creep up on him as he walked to the large table where people were grabbing light foods to help them last until later. He gulped as he took a small ceramic plate and went to look at the food.

“I haven’t seen you before” a woman said walking up to him. He froze but then reminded himself he’s good, he’s good. She’s in a blue gown, not too fancy but still fancy enough to show her status. 

“I, um, my hyung invited me,” he said, trying to find the right words.

“Your hyung?” She questioned with a bit of judgement behind her words. 

“Y-yes, my hyung was allowed to bring a guest and he chose me” he said as calmly as he could. He felt his hands go clammy once more. 

“Which one?” she looked around and before he could answer she looked at him again. “There’s an age restriction and you look too young and… how do I say this? Well you don’t look like you fit in here” she said with an accusing tone. 

“J-Jae-“ he started but the woman saw security and headed over. He watched as she brought a security man with her. Chenle’s whole body froze. _What does he do? What would hyung do?_

“This kind woman says you snuck in here, is that correct young man?” the security guard said. Chenle was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at the tall, buff man. 

“No, I came with my hyung-“ he started.

“Where’s your approved ticket?” the guard said.

_Hyung has it! What do I do? Oh god what do I do?_ He broke into a nervous sweat.

“My hyung has it” he said with a small voice. 

“What’s his name?” the guard asked.

“Jung Ja-“ he started but yet again the lady cut him off. 

“If he doesn’t have a ticket should he really be here? If his hyung considered him responsible he would have let him keep the approved ticket.” She said with a tone of authority. The security guard seemed to agree with her. 

“Alright kid, c’mon.” he said and took Chenle’s arm. _Let go let go let go! Jaehyun hyung is going to be mad. I’m going to be punished… oh god please no. I’ve been a good boy I swear._

“But I really was invited sir,” he tried to explain, holding back his tears as a waiter took the empty plate and Chenle was dragged out by the man. He looked back to see the lady smiling, yet it had a bit of mischief to it. 

“Yeah yeah sure” he said and brought him out the doors where the temperature had dropped, the cold seeping into his exposed skin. He was thrown out and he stumbled down the steps. The people who were walking in looked at him strangely, some even with pity. He hung his head low and walked down the steps. _What would Jaehyun hyung do? What would he want Chenle to do?_

When he made it down a chauffeur seemed to recognize him. 

“Leaving already sir?” he questioned and Chenle lifted his head and looked at the man. 

“U-um can you tell me where the car is? I would like to sit there for awhile” he said cautiously. The chauffeur gave a strange look but quickly covered it. 

“I can drive you down there, follow me” he said and turned before Chenle could say anything. He followed the man and he took him to a car that they probably use for work. “Go ahead and sit in the front seat,” the man said. 

They were driving now, it probably won’t take long to get to the car. 

He was correct, it didn’t take long. The man waved him goodbye as Chenle walked towards Jaehyun’s car. He waved back and the man drove off. Chenle’s anxiety is out of control, his body begins to shake from the fear and the cold. _Jaehyun’s going to get rid of him, he’s been bad._

  
· ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · 

Jaehyun walked away from his boss after greeting him and catching up. He once again weaved through the people and went directly to the table he had told Chenle to go to. Yet he didn’t see the chinese male. He looked around and didn’t even see a trace of him. 

“Jaehyun! So glad to see you” a woman said. He looked to his right and put on a fake smile. If he could be honest the lady was quite annoying and would constantly hound him at work. Not to mention blue is definitely not her color. 

“It’s good to see you too Jessica” he said with a charming smile. “Have you seen a male about this tall and Chinese?” he showed Chenle’s height with his raised hand. The woman seemed to think and then nodded.

“Yes actually, he was over here. I think he was dragged out by security” she said and Jaehyun repressed from snapping. _What did his Chenle do?_

“Do you know why? He’s the guest I brought with me” he said. 

“I’m not sure,” she said.

“Thank you for telling me, I’m going to go look for him now” he said and left before she could say anything else. He walked out of the mansion and down the steps. A man was coming back from the company car and he raised a brow seeing Jaehyun. 

“Oh, you’re the man who brought the boy” he said and then smiled. “What can I do for you sir?” he asked politely. 

“Do you know where he’s gone?” he questioned. 

“He asked to go to your car, I can drive you there” he said. Jaehyun inwardly cursed. He grabbed his keys from where they were hanging on a key holder. 

“No thank you, could you just tell me?” he questioned politely. The man nodded and gave him directions. Jaehyun thanked him and quickly headed out down the street, he felt anger in his veins as he made his way to his car. 

Once he made it there were no signs of Chenle. _He ran away. After all that trust he ran away._ He was about to punch his car out of anger but then he heard a sniffle. He walked towards it, it led to the other side of the car. He saw the mop of black hair, it’s a bit tousled but he still recognized it. 

“Chenle?” he questioned. The boy’s head immediately snapped up and Jaehyun looked at the tears that were falling from his bloodshot eyes, his pale face redding from the salty tears. 

“H-hyung?” he questioned and before Jaehyun knew it Chenle had launched himself at him and held onto him and buried his face in his chest.

“Ch-Chenle’s sorry! Didn’t want to leave but got kicked out! Lady with blue dress! Guards!” he started sobbing incoherent words. Jaehyun felt his anger lower. 

“So you left?” he asked. Chenle looked up at him with glassy eyes and a running nose. He could tell he was hyperventilating.

“I w-was thrown out, t-they needed my invitation and I-I told them you have it but the lady, the lady with a blue dress got me kicked out! I swear I was good! I promise I was good! I tried to stay, I tried to tell them I was with you… I'm so sorry hyung” he sobbed even more and Jaehyun felt all the anger leave his body. “I-I was good” he whispered the last part and buried his face in Jaehyun’s chest once more.

“I know” Jaehyun said and held Chenle, one hand cupping his nape and the other around his waist. “I believe you,” he said. Chenle let out a shaky breath but then ‘thank yous’ started falling from his lips. 

“Shh shh, I know you were good. It’s okay” he said and pulled Chenle’s face out of his chest and then cupped his face and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Chenle’s lips were wobbling. _My precious, precious Lele, such a beautiful doll. My doll. My beautiful doll._ “I forgive you” he said and Chenle’s face brightened.

“R-really” he questioned quietly. 

“Yes, really. How could I not? You were good, you went straight here and waited for me. I’m proud of you” he smiled. Chenle looked up at him with such trusting and sincere eyes. 

“T-thank you hyung” he said and Jaehyun smiled.

“You’re mine right? My beautiful doll” he said and Chenle nodded.

“Yes” he said with no hesitation. 

_Yes, he is my doll and only mine. Nobody can touch him. Only me, only I can. Because he is mine after all._

· ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · 

“Kim Jessica from the Lee Computer Company was found dead this afternoon. The details are unknown but the police believe it’s possibly a suicide,” the newsachor said while looking at the camera. “If you have any information please don’t hesitate to-“ Jaehyun turned off the TV and walked to the kitchen where Chenle was cooking in his own little world. He smiled softly at the scene and walked over. He wrapped his arms around Chenle’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder as he watched him stir the noodles. Chenle giggled.

“Good morning hyung” he said and Jaehyun held him tighter.

“Good morning doll,” he said. 

_My precious doll, you’re mine. I made you who you are and I’m the only one who loves you. Nobody will love you like I do._

Chenle’s scars on his wrist and ankles were proof of what Jaehyun had to do to mend Chenle into the good boy he is. The cuffs that once adorned his wrist were barely ever used, only when he is bad. But he isn’t bad anymore, Jaehyun was proud to say he was able to tame the sweet boy. 

You’re supposed to take care of the things you love after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Should I make a second part explaining how they came to be?   
> Also kudos are appreciated :,)


End file.
